A very Audaron Christmas
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Ben takes the gang home to show them what Christmas is all about. [Ben/Mal] ONE SHOT - MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU AND HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Ben couldn't seem to contain his glee. The Christmas holidays were about to start and Mal would be coming home with him for the holidays. Her friends would be staying with him as well but what really mattered was that he would be spending his favourite holiday with his girlfriend. Leg jiggled anxiously under his desk as the seconds ticked down, the bell finally signalling the end of class for the term. The holidays had officially begun.

It took all of his willpower to walk at a calm, even pace when all he wanted to do was race through the halls to Mal's dorm room, throw her over his shoulder and take her home with him. The young King felt like an eternity had passed just reaching the corridor her room was on. Knocking on her door he finally allowed himself to calm down when she opened the door. "You ready to go?"

Mal chuckled, opening the door the rest of the way to show both hers and Evie's room and the bags they had yet to pack. Groaning the boy flopped down on Mal's bed to wait while she packed. "Oh it's not that bad." Mal teased grabbing what she thought she'd need and shoving it in her bag. Within fifteen minutes she was lying on the bed beside him, green eyes watching Evie fuss over her various outfits and whether Doug would prefer the blue with black leather, or the black leather with blue.

Wrapping his arms around Mal, Ben was suddenly glad he didn't have to pack for the holidays. One of the perks of being King meant having enough clothes to fill a wardrobe at school and at home. All he had to do was jump in the limo and go. Eventually Mal took over, magicking Evie's bag to hold more clothes than it should and shoving everything inside. They were almost out the door when Mal suddenly remembered her pyjamas, racing back to her bed to grab Ben's old tourney shirt and shove it in her bag. Noticing Ben's raised eyebrow Mal pouted at him. "What? It's comfortable to sleep in and not scratchy like some of the things girls here like to wear."

Escorting the girls down to the limo Ben chuckled at Carlos and Jay already waiting for them. The pair had gotten restless and were wrestling while Doug stood off to one side trying not to be dragged into their game. Dropping her bags Evie raced to embrace her boyfriend leaving Ben to collect the neglected luggage and stow them in the boot.

The rest of the gang stood by the car waiting as Evie and Doug made plans to catch up over the holidays before their discussion slowly devolved into terms of endearment. Rolling his eyes Jay scooped Dude into his arms and snuck up on Evie, lifting the dog up so he could lick the side of her face. Screeching with displeasure Evie turned on Jay, chasing him into the limo only to find the rest of the group quickly climbing in and closing the door. Pouting she waved a goodbye to Doug through the window while threatening Jay with violence for disturbing her moment and ruining her make up.

The journey to Beast Castle wasn't a long one but it was certainly long enough for Evie to almost reach the end of her tether and cut all of Jay's hair off just to spite him. Belle and Adam were waiting to greet them all home, the villains having stayed with them the previous holidays, quickly ushering them all out of the cold and into the private living quarters. Fires were roaring, the kitchens bustling and the smell of ginger and cinnamon seemed to fill the house and make their tummies rumble with anticipation.

Retiring to their rooms they put their things away before piling into Mal's bedroom. There was just something about Beast Castle that made them feel like they were home. Not the houses they grew up in on the Isle, this was warm and inviting and most of that had to do with Belle's motherly charms. The woman had taken them in and showed them what they'd missed out on with their own parents, including the joy of fresh cookies dipped in a glass of milk.

Ben sat down at one end of the table waiting for Mal and her friends to join him and his parents when he heard his girlfriend calling him. "Ben?" There was a note of distress to her voice that had Ben and his parents leaping out of their seats and racing to her side only to find her and her friends staring at the living room. "There's a tree in your house." Trying not to laugh at her Ben wrapped his arms around her and explained the purpose for the tree. Placing a kiss to her hair he led her back to the dining room for dinner.

Tummies full they made their way back to the living room where Lumiere and Cogsworth had placed the boxes of ornaments. After a few moments explaining the process Belle and Adam sat back to watch the five teens work. The lights were first, Mal using her magic to untangle the strands and wrap them around the tree. Tinsel was next, Jay taking immense pleasure in attempting to wrap Carlos in the glittery strands along with the tree. Finally came the baubles, Jay adding his weight to the base of a ladder while Evie decorated the top half of the tree, Mal and Ben taking the bottom half with the items Carlos passed them all. Turning to his mother Ben grinned as Adam lifted her up so she could place the angel on the top of the tree. Stepping back the four ex-villains had to admit it really was beautiful, especially with the lights flashing cheerfully at them. Maybe this Christmas thing would be something worth celebrating after all.

Snow fell that night, blanketing the castle grounds in a thick layer of white powder. Mal had to admit, the view was rather spectacular, and by that she meant view as in from her window by the fire where it was nice and warm. She had every intention of staying right there but apparently Ben had other ideas and the fairy soon found herself bundled into a woolen jacket and dragged out into the cold.

Grabbing a fistful of snow Ben lobbed a snowball at Mal's head, cackling with glee as she let out a startled screech much like a cat suddenly landing in water would make. Narrowed green eyes fixed on Ben, his face suddenly draining of colour before he turned and ran from the fairy. Racing after him Mal threw snowball after snowball at him until she wore herself out and flopped down in the snow. Laying down beside her Ben chuckled, which only seemed to make Mal giggle until they were both almost crying with laughter.

The rest of their friends joined them in time to go tobogganing down one of the hills in the gardens. Jay made a game of seeing how many times he could get his to spin before he reached the bottom, Carlos was just happy to reach the bottom in one piece, while Ben enjoyed Mal's shrieks of laughter as they flew down the hill together. Eventually the group managed to get Evie down the hill, the Princess pouting that they'd messed up her curls but agreed it was more fun then she'd expected before grabbing a sled and taking another run at the hill.

Tired and soaking wet they finally trudged back up to the castle to find Belle and Adam dancing in the snow. Lumiere and Cogsworth were waiting for them at the door with towels and a basket to collect wet coats and a spot for their muddy boots. Mrs Potts soon swept them inside, sitting them by the fire with mugs of spiced hot chocolate to warm them up.

That night they curled up in the lounge room, a roaring fire warming the room while they watched Christmas movies. Nudging Adam, Belle pointed over to the teens. Jay was sprawled on one couch, his stomach acting as a pillow for Evie's head, beside them Carlos was curled up in an armchair, Dude fast asleep in his arms and on the last couch was Ben and Mal. The pair had begun the movie session sitting side by side but as Mal grew sleepier her head had dropped to Ben's shoulder and the pair eventually ended up with Mal lying on top of Ben, both fast asleep. Slowly the pair managed to wake the teens and herd them off to their beds, Belle smiling as they left. It was nice to have a full house for the holidays.

The next morning Belle was puzzled by her son's missing presence in his bedroom until she found him in Mal's. Ben had escorted the tired fairy back to her room, tucking her into bed with every intention of leaving after securing a goodnight kiss, only to have her pull him down to stay with her. He hadn't actually fought that hard against it, only taking a moment before slipping under her warm blankets and holding her tight. Closing the door behind her Belle let them sleep, she liked Mal, she was a good match for her son, they could be allowed a moment or two alone just as long as sharing beds didn't become a habit for them.

After breakfast Belle and Adam took the teens into town to the massive tree in the main square. The entire area had been turned into an ice rink until the new year and it was a tradition for the family to come every year to skate. "No. No way. Not happening." Mal glared at Ben, there was no way he was going to get her on that ice. It was bad enough he saw her almost drown, she didn't need him and the entire kingdom watching her sliding around on her ass.

Ben tried a few times to get Mal to put some skates on before turning his attention to Jay, Carlos and Evie. Leading the three out onto the ice he slowly helped them find their feet and soon Jay was zipping around the ice like a pro. Carlos wasn't far behind him while Evie handled it with grace, her feet moving like a figure skater. Sitting on a bench Mal merely hugged Dude tighter, her eyes spotting Belle and Adam skating hand in hand around the rink.

A couple of times Mal was almost tempted to step out onto the ice but then she saw Audrey and her friends gliding over the ice and she sat back down. The fairy was startled out of her dark thoughts by a boy sitting down next to her. Doug threw her a knowing smile, passing her a cup of hot chocolate while watching their friends skating about. "There's a reason I'm in the band." He told her softly, his eyes fixed on the girl with blue hair dancing around so delicately on the ice. "I lack the coordination to walk without tripping over, add thin blades to balance on a slippery surface and I have no chance." Mal nodded, glad for the company but Doug couldn't stay much longer, he had things to do and when he left it made Mal feel even lonelier.

The moment the three were confident about skating Ben left the rink, heading straight for a certain fairy. He'd never seen her look so small, so…sad. Taking a seat beside her he began to unlace his skates. "What are you doing?" Mal's green eyes searching his for answers but he merely shrugged.

"Well if you're not going to join me, I'll just have to join you." Ben replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He loved ice skating, it was one of his favourite things about winter but he just couldn't enjoy himself knowing Mal wasn't. Reaching out for her hand he halted as she bit her lip, her own fingers moving to lace up her skates. "Mal, you don't-"

"Yes I do." Her voice was soft, an uncertain quaver to it. That's when he realised just how insecure she really was, her confidence was all an act to make people think she knew what she was doing when really she was just winging it. Reaching over he tilted her chin to face him, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He'd be with her the whole time, there was no way he was going to let her fall.

Taking her hand Ben led her to the gate. Mal was about to step onto the ice when Audrey skated past once more. Hesitating she stepped backwards into Ben's arms. So that was the problem, Mal didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her rival. Sure they weren't enemies anymore but they were still a long way from being friends. "You know the first time Audrey went ice skating she fell and sliced her knee open. Cried for three days until Queen Leah paid for private lessons. Next year she was moving like a figure skater." Gently he pulled Mal out onto the ice, wrapping his arms around her to stop her from falling. "I won't let you fall, ever."

Hand in hand Ben slowly taught Mal how to skate. Every time her feet wobbled his arm pulled her close until she could at least skate in a straight line. Turning took a little bit more concentration but she managed it. In fact Mal was actually starting to get better until a bunch of kids flew past. The next thing Mal knew Ben's hand slipped from her own and she was spun about until she landed on the ice.

Ben skated over, pulling her back up only to have her cry out in pain the moment she put pressure on her ankle. Scooping her up in his arms Ben skated over to the side of the rink. It only took a couple of minute to spot the damage, it wasn't sprained but she had fallen on it badly. A night or two with ice and her ankle would be fine.

It was growing dark, the lights on the tree glistening as Belle and Adam herded the kids off the rink. It took them a while to find Ben, the boy sitting on a bench a little distance from the rink. On his lap was Mal, the girl's head on his shoulder while his hand kept a wad of ice on her ankle. Ever the dutiful dog, Dude sat on her feet to keep them warm. Picking Mal up, he wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her up so he could piggyback her back to the limo. Once home the pair resumed their position on the couch so Ben could keep tending her ankle, with Dude sitting on her feet once more.

Mal was to keep her weight off her foot for the next couple of days, something Ben took to mean she should be carried everywhere. The girl laughingly protested but eventually resigned herself to Ben's latest decree. How could she fault it when it meant she got to spend more time with her King? Of course, what kind of VK would she be if she just accepted orders?

Ben had been called away to take a look at some documents only to come back to Mal missing from the couch. Hunting through the castle it took him a while before he found her in the kitchen. Mrs Potts had found her a stool and the fairy was helping mix up the cook's famous gingerbread dough. "Don't, you'll make me loose concentration." Mal chided him as he tried to steal a kiss. Sighing the young King resigned himself to racing about the kitchen, collecting what she needed while she baked, not noticing Mrs Potts sneaking a few photos of the pair.

Belle stepped into the kitchen only to stop short at the sight of Ben and Mal sitting at one table. Tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth Mal was in the zone decorating the gingerbread cookies. Beside her Ben iced his share, leaving Mrs Potts to focus on dinner. Both of them had streaks of coloured icing in their hair, most likely from brushing their hair out of their faces. Finally done with decorating Mal grabbed a handful of icing and slapped it on Ben's face, the King retaliating by smooshing some into her hair. Eventually they ended the war, Ben kissing Mal until she was breathless before carrying her up to her room to wash up.

The day Mal was cleared to use her foot again was also the day of Beast Castle's annual Christmas Ball. Her ankle was still a little tender so Evie made some quick adjustments to her outfit. Glancing at herself in the mirror Mal smiled, her friend had really outdone herself this time. Rich purple velvet clasped her figure before falling into a flowing skirt, the front ending just above the knees while the back trailed on the floor behind her. The softest fleece lined the hems and collar making it warmer than it appeared which was good because it was freezing cold. Her original heels sat on a chair, purple ballet flats on her feet instead, the ribbons wrapping just around her good ankle while they stretched all the way up to her knee to support her bad ankle.

Knocking on her door Ben stepped in wearing a tux, the dark colour making him seem older, more mature than his usual blues. The fairy grinned the moment she saw the dark purple tie, obviously to match her dress. "You're so beautiful." He muttered, kissing her cheek softly before digging around in his pocket. "Here, it's an early Christmas present." Opening the jewellery box her eyes fell to a rose necklace, it's petals made of amethysts carved to perfection. "Mum and Dad have their enchanted rose, so this is ours. Well yours, I'd look silly with a rose."

Mal blinked at the necklace before turning to Ben trying to hold back the tears. "This is…I mean I…" No one had ever done something like this for her. She knew what roses meant to his parents, it was a symbol of their love for each other, and Ben had grown up with that image of ever-lasting love. Roses were his idea of forever, of his happily ever after, and that was apparently her. "Ben, it's too much. I mean it must have cost you a fortune."

Smiling Ben merely lifted the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. "And it would be a waste to let it sit in a box when it looks so much better on you." Money didn't matter, even if he wasn't King he would pay any price to see that necklace around her neck. Turning her around he made her look in the mirror, his grin growing as she stammered out a thank you. Taking her hand Ben led her down to the ball.

The pair stood by Belle and Adam, a massive Christmas tree behind them. Guests presented the royal family with gifts while Ben and Mal dug through the boxes already under the tree to give the guests their Christmas presents from the family. The teens made a game out of who could find the presents first, something Jay, Carlos and Evie soon jumped in on. Mal was glad for the distraction, it prevented her from freezing when Queen Leah arrived with Aurora and Audrey in tow.

"Got it." Mal cheered triumphantly, holding up the gift before realising that meant she should present it to Queen Leah. Ben took the wrapped parcel from her hands, holding it out to the elderly Queen with a bright smile on his face. Audrey however was staring at Mal, or more importantly the rose around her neck. It stung, after all their time together Ben had never given her a rose and to see Mal wearing one after such a short time was like a kick in the gut. "Oh!" Mal scurried around behind the tree to grab an item, coming back to place a leather-bound book in Audrey's hands, a pink ribbon tying it closed. Audrey's fingers tugged on the ribbon, opening the book to find pages to write as well as pages to place photos. "We're not our parents, so lets write our own fairytales." Closing the book Audrey nodded, giving Mal a quick hug. They had a long way to go before they could be considered friends but they were one step closer.

"I'm so proud of you." Ben kissed Mal's head as Audrey walked away with her family. The fairy nodded, taking Ben's hand in hers. There would've been a time where she would've rubbed her relationship with Ben in Audrey's face just to annoy her but now that just seemed far too cruel. What Audrey and Ben had meant something to both of them and she couldn't cheapen that by using Ben's love to hurt Audrey. Perhaps one day they'd both be able to sit and laugh about the past but for now Mal just wanted to show Audrey that she had never meant to hurt her.

Once the guests were greeted and gifts were handed out the royals and the villain kids moved into the ballroom. Taking Mal's hand Ben led her out onto the floor and pulled her close for a slow dance. Her head on his shoulder Mal let him lead her through the steps. If anyone had told her she'd be spending Christmas in Auradon dancing with the King she would've told them to lay off the goblin's ale and yet here she was and there was no where else she'd rather be. After a few dances Mal suddenly halted in her steps, green eyes spotting Audrey leaning against the wall while watching the dancing. "Mal, are you okay?" Ben paused, pulling away just enough so he could look her in the eyes.

"My ankle's not feeling too great right now. I think I just need to sit down for a moment." Pulling away from him Mal walked over to where Audrey was standing. "Hey Audrey, can you do me a favour? I rolled my ankle a couple of days ago and it's really starting to hurt." Audrey frowned slightly, thinking Mal was going to ask her to grab some ice for her. "But Ben loves dancing so would you mind dancing with him? I really can't right now." Ben walked towards them, almost reaching Mal when she gave Audrey a push into his arms. "Thanks! Okay bye!" Waving the fairy smirked as Ben caught on to her plan, leading Audrey out onto the floor to dance to one of the more livelier songs.

Audrey had to admit, that little fairy was one hell of a schemer. If it had been left to her she probably would've avoided Ben for a while, at least until she found someone else to heal her heart but this was better. They talked while they danced, a moment to clear the air and it gave her some closure to what happened between them. Hearing that their break-up had been because of a love spell made so much more sense but it was clear that Ben truly loved Mal and if the naughty fairy was willing to give her and Ben a chance to talk about it then she could give them a chance together. She had to admit, Ben smiled a lot more when Mal was around and the fairy seemed so much nicer when Ben was near. Audrey was surprised when someone asked to cut in, a young man taking her hand and leading her away to dance with him.

"Your ankle didn't actually hurt did it?" Ben asked, taking a seat beside Mal. The smirk on her face was all the answer he needed. "Well since you made tonight all about Audrey I guess I'll just have to make sure tomorrow is all about you." He wasn't mad, not even close. Yes he had wanted to spend the entire night with Mal in his arms but he had to admit being able to talk to openly with Audrey was exactly what both of them had needed. All those niggling doubts he had, the nasty little voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Queen Leah and the Council members that kept muttering that maybe the VK's hadn't changed at all was suddenly silent. He knew in his heart that Mal and her friends were good but now he had proof to throw right back at all those nasty people trying to make him doubt his choices. Mal was good and she was staying by his side for as long as he could keep her there.

The ball finally ended at midnight, guests filing out until it was just Belle, Adam and the teens sitting around the tree in the family wing. Sharing one glass of eggnog Adam let them relax for a moment before deciding it was time for bed. Christmas was tomorrow and they wouldn't get any presents if they didn't go to bed now.

Ben froze mid-way to Mal's room, pointing at a sprig of greenery hanging from the ceiling. "Mistletoe." Mal glanced up at the leaves before fixing Ben with a questioning gaze. "When someone finds themselves caught beneath mistletoe it's bad luck to leave until someone else…" Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, their kiss starting out gentle and sweet but slowly becoming more passionate. Pressing his forehead to hers Ben led Mal back to her room only to stop at a squeal behind them. Jay had shoved Evie under the mistletoe, smirking as both he and Carlos proceeded to lay the sloppiest kisses they could to her cheeks. Noticing the danger Ben pulled Mal to his chest, standing as close to the wall as possible while Jay and Carlos raced past, an angry Evie hot on their heels.

Sitting on her bed, Ben's tourney shirt falling to mid-thigh Mal sighed with pure pleasure as the young King rubbed her feet. They'd felt fine throughout most of the dancing but she hadn't been completely lying when she said her ankle had hurt. After two days of not being able to go where she liked, that much use had made the joint ache. Ben had waited while she dressed for bed, padding barefoot back out of her bathroom to flop down on her bed before picking her feet up and rubbing the pain away. "How did I manage to deserve you?" Mal mused, eyes closed in pure bliss as his fingers worked. Ben answered her question with a kiss, removing his tux so he was just in his crown shorts before climbing into bed with her.

Mal woke to find her bed empty, a note on her pillow telling her to not bother about getting dressed and to just come down to breakfast in her pyjamas. Pulling on a pair of cotton shorts and a thick dressing gown Mal padded down to the breakfast table. Everyone was already there, Evie looking rather put out by the lack of hair and make-up while Jay and Carlos seemed rather comfortable with the idea of a casual breakfast. Ben sat in his usual seat, a shirt and dressing gown added to his crown shorts while Belle and Adam wore flannel pyjamas under their dressing gowns. Ben's parents shared a look when they noticed Mal's choice of pyjamas, when had Ben given her his tourney shirt?

The moment breakfast was over Ben bounced over to the family room and the tree, the base now surrounded with presents. Mal and the gang had been told to lay any presents they had out for Lumiere to collect, the older man laying them under the tree while they slept. One by one presents were passed around, the four villain kids stunned by how many presents they received.

Mal had tried to make sure she bought her friends what they wanted. For Evie, she'd designed a logo for her new clothing line as well as buying her a book of couture fashion for inspiration. Carlos was given a set of tools for his tinkering, she gave Jay a new jacket, one she'd put his design on the back of. Belle and Adam had been hard but eventually Mal had settled on painting a portrait of Ben at his coronation, crown just slightly askew. Belle began to cry the moment she saw it, shifting over to wrap Mal up in a big hug while Adam showed Ben the gift.

Taking Mal's present Ben carefully unwrapped it. He could tell it was a painting. Colourful paper tossed aside Ben held it up to take it all in. It was of a boy and a girl standing on the ruins at the Enchanted Lake. Their faces were hidden, the only hints being the boy's blue clothes and the girl's purple dress. The pair were wrapped in a tender embrace and the whole scene looked like something from a dream. "Mal, I love it. It's perfect, thank you."

For Mal, she couldn't be happier. Evie had given her new clothes, every outfit an Evie Original. Jay and Carlos had joined forces to buy her art supplies, something Belle and Adam must have known about because the pair had purchased an easel for her as well as a few books on famous painters. The final present was Ben's, the young King holding out a rather small package. Unwrapping the paper a purple scarf fell out, it's fabric moving like water. "Oh." After the necklace the previous night she'd been expecting something a little more then a piece of silk but then she remembered he had given her such a lovely necklace. "Thank you, it'll go great with these dresses." Leaning over she kissed his cheek only to have him start laughing.

"That's not the present." Taking the scarf from her hands Ben wrapped it around her eyes like a blindfold. "But you can wear it afterwards." Picking her up in his arms Ben carried her through the palace before finally setting her feet back down on the floor. "Okay, now you can look."

Taking the blindfold off Mal blinked as she turned around in a slow circle. It was a decent-sized room not far from her bedroom, one whole wall nothing but big glass windows. Natural light just seemed to fill the room but there were thick curtains to draw across if she needed to. In one corner stood a rack to drape fabric over as well as a couple of chairs, everything she needed to pose a subject for a painting. "Ben, is this…?"

Nodding Ben opened up bare cupboards, all waiting for her to fill them. Hooks lined the walls to hang canvases to dry. "This is your space, your own little spot to paint whatever you like." Walking over to his girlfriend Ben kissed her lips softly. "Merry Christmas Mal."

"This is the best present ever. Thank you." Glancing over at the chairs Mal smirked, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. "So does this mean if I need a model for life-study you'd be happy to volunteer?" It was a private studio after-all.

Ben snorted, he knew what life-study meant, he'd had a few of the bolder art girls ask him to be a model for their class. "For you, I might just consider it." There was no way he'd take his clothes off for a group of girls, but for Mal…it was worth consideration. Especially if saying no meant she'd be studying another guy's body. "Oh, there's one last thing." Taking out another jewellery box Ben opened it to show her a sprig of mistletoe, holding the leaves over his head. Shaking her head at him Mal leaned in, giving him a slow, gentle kiss. He was positively incorrigible sometimes.

For the rest of the day Ben kept holding the mistletoe over his head at random intervals, making Mal shake her head as she leaned in to kiss him. Her painting had already been hung up in his office so he'd be able to look at it while he worked while he was fairly certain the portrait of him was being hung in the main hallway next to the one of his father. Ben had already made a request for more of her art to hang in his study at school so no matter where he was he'd have something of hers to look at.

The rest of the holidays passed much the same with Ben taking the others out to play in the snow or watching Mal paint in her studio. Somehow he never grew tired of watching her work and he'd never seen her look so carefree as she did with a paintbrush in her hand. It was actually the first time Ben wasn't looking forward to the holidays ending. Usually he couldn't wait to go back to school so he could spend time with his friends but he was just so happy here with Mal and her odd little family that he didn't want this moment to end. Still, school wouldn't be so bad, he'd see them all there too and there was always next holidays. Yeah, next holidays he'd plan something awesome for them to do. Taking Mal's bags he led her down to the limo, it was time to go back to school.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart

Also don't forget to check out my Auradon/Hogwarts fic 'A New Beginning' and follow the VK's as they find out what it means to study at Hogwarts.


End file.
